Nick Scryer
Summary Nick Scryer is a former Mindgate operative and is one of the most powerful psi agents in the world. Little is known about Nick's early life, but he was one of the best agents in a government operation known as "Mindgate". He opposed "The General's" plans and stayed with Mindgate after several other psi agents had left. He is a seasoned combat veteran assigned to lead a strike team with the UN Anti-Terror Corps. Nick later sets out as a one-man-army to defeat "The Movement", a terrorist organization attempting to rule the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Firearms, higher with Psi Powers | 5-B Name: Nick Scryer Origin: Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Soldier, Psychic Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Absorption (Mind Drain), Durability Negation, Astral Projection (Remote Veiwing), Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Precognition (Combat inapplicable), Extrasensory Perception (Aura View), Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Limited Flight (TK Surfing). Resistance to Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Resisted Jov Leonov's mind control which was capable of controlling hundreds of soldiers at once with ease, and Nicolas Wrightson's possession that is stated to control the mind and pierce the soul, should have the same resistance to telekinesis like the rest of the Psi Agents, Broke out of Wei Lu's illusion which are powerful enough to distort reality) | All previous abilities on a much higher scale, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete level (Trained military soldier an can easily kill MP1 soldiers with a few hits, and kill them in one hit from behind), Street level with Firearms (Uses a pistol and several other guns), higher with Psi Powers (At full power his telekinesis is superior to base Edgar Barrett's who lifted an oil truck and easily threw a train cart, his pyrokinesis should be comparable to Marlena Kessler's) | Planet level (Absorbed the energy from the Monolith which that gave The General his god like power, power of which even Edgar Barrett wanted even though he possessed his TK Amplifier. The Monolith is also considered the Ultimate Weapon which should make it superior to the TK Amplifier) Speed: Athletic Human (Trained military soldier) | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, At least Class 25 with Telekinesis (At full power he is superior to Edgar Barrett who can easily lift and throw Train Cars, an Oil Truck, and large shipping containers) | Athletic Human, Class P with Telekinesis (Superior to Edgar Barrett with his TK Amplifier) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level | Planet level (Comparable to William Kreiger) Stamina: High (Fought his way through several enemy base strongholds & psi operatives without showing any signs of fatigue). Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with weapons & powers | Planetary with Telekinesis Standard Equipment: Body Armor, Handgun, Machine Gun, Luna One Intelligence: Above Average (Is a military seasoned combat veteran and well adapt in using his psi powers) Weaknesses: Standard Human Weaknesses, his ability to see the future happens at random. Mind Drain doesn't work on people without brains. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Nick is the ability to lift things without touching them. When used, a blue/purple mist comes out of his hand, and grabs the item in question. *'Pyrokinesis:' Nick can use pyrokinesis to set objects or enemies on fire with a wave of his hand. *'Mind Drain:' Nick has the ability to absorb the psi energy out of someone's body weither they are dead or alive. He gets the most energy from an living enemy who does not notice you presence prior to the attack. Fully draining a standing person will make their head explode. *'Remote Viewing:' Nick is able to leave his body and enter a astral form to go explore. Though his body is still vulnerable to attack, but your RV 'projection' is invisible. There is a second form of remote viewing that shows Nick details of puzzles and/or enemies in the next room, this is not a selectable power and happens several times during the game. *'Mind Control:' Nick is the ability to take over someone's mind. With it he can control them to activate something out of his range, make the enemies turn against each other, & even force an enemy to commit suicide. *'Aura View:' This ability is many powers in one. With it he can see things you can't normally see. Invisible things (such as Aura Beasts and Mines), what color something really is, secret passages, etc., see an aura around enemies. A blue aura means they are unaware of a threat, yellow means they are suspicious, and red means they are fully aware of Nick's presence, and even see remnants of the past become visible, like footprints or writing on a white board. *'Psi Blasts:' After absorbing power from the Monolith, Nick gained the power to shoot large blasts of psi energy. Key: Base | Monolith's Energy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Psychics Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Good Characters Category:Durability Negation Users